The present invention relates to a projector in which projection light from a projection light source projects an image on a projection object, and a program.
In the related art, when a projector detects that a projection light source fails to light up in response to a power-on action, the power-on action (lighting retry action) is repeated by a preset number of times at the maximum (for example, JP-A-2001-312000, paragraph [0014] and other paragraphs). In this case, failure in lighting the projection light source results from malfunction of the projection light source or abnormally large increase in internal temperature.
The failure in lighting the projection light source (shut oft) may occur not only in the power-on action but also in a normal process (from the point when the projection light source successfully lights up for the first time after the power is turned on to the point when the power is turned off). For example, when the projector is operated in an area where the power supply condition is unstable, the projection light source could be abruptly shut off. In such a case, a projector of related art is cumbersome because it forces a user to manually carry out the power-on action again. In particular, in a ceiling-hanging projector (fixed type) having a reset button provided on a apparatus body, a user needs to lower the projector to a point where the user can manipulate it and then carry out the power-on action again, which requires a lot of labor and time.